My pet bunny
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Jack Frost has always been intrigued by the supernatural. One day he meets an alien bunny that changes his ordinary life in Burgess. pairings Jack FrostXBunnymund
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rise of the Guardians.

Snow white hair hid under a towel. Big eyes on a small face grew wide as the snowflakes fell down to the land in winter.

Jack Frost pulled out his favorite pen. It was Christmas themed with Rudolph and tree ornaments. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing his letter to Santa Claus.

_Dear Santa,_

_Please send me someone who will play with me. I want someone who will stay with me at night when it's dark and scary. Please send someone brave and cool!_

_Your friend, Jack._

Jack smiled at his letter. He looked out his window again. The sun was setting and he frowned. He was scared to be alone in the dark.

His mom worked double shifts just to meet rent's pay. She was never around to tuck Jack in.

The small boy folded his letter and stuffed it into an envelope. His mother promised to send it in the morning. He left his pen on his desk and walked to his bed.

Climbing onto his bed, he discarded his towel and ran his small pale fingers through his damp hair. He frowned. Baths were no fun if you had no toys, and Jack barely had any.

He crawled under the covers and sighed.

Loneliness crept to sting his heart as he lay awake for a few minutes. He imagined snowflakes falling in his room, landing on his tongue. His icy blue eyes closed.

Golden sand traveled through Jack's window and sprinkled into his face. Gold snowflakes hovered above Jack's peaceful form. He slept deeply.

Murky gold eyes narrowed and watched as the beautiful boy slept. A soft menacing chuckle echoed as the eyes closed and disappeared into the shadows.

10 years later...

Jack Frost carried a book about aliens in his hands. He walked out of the Burgess library. The fresh smell of winter reached his nose. He closed his eyes as nostalgia washed over him.

Christmas was twelve days away, and the markets and streets were lit with movement and holiday spirit.

Jack made his way down the street to his apartment. He lived alone. No longer dependent on his mother since her passing a year ago.

Jack Frost received a big shock at his mother's funeral when an insurance agent, and his mother's old friend, had informed Jack about the policy his mother had quietly taken.

"She made insurance payments?" Asked Jack with suspicion.

The insurance agent smiled understandingly. "I know it's hard to believe, but she managed to pay every month."

"When? When did she start doing this?"

"About a month after you were born," the agent smiled, "She did it for you."

Jack was stunned by the news. His whole childhood he was denied of any luxury so the bills could be paid and food could be bought, as far as he knew, but according to his mother's old friend some money was invested for Jack.

"How..." Jack whispered, almost ashamed to ask, "How much?"

"Over 400,000 dollars," the man whispered back, feeling he understood Jack's shame in asking.

Everyone gathered in the funeral home, giving their respects, snapped their heads in the direction of a loud "WHAT!?"

Jack shook his head, forgetting the memory. His mother worked hard to support him, even after death. This year would be his real first Christmas alone.

Pain stung his heart. He really wished he had a friend.

Jack chuckled without humor. He had no friends that he spoke to out of school. He was just too childish to be taken seriously by college students. His outdoor, prank loving nature was overwhelming to the average people Jack encountered.

There didn't seem to be a person who could handle being Jack Frost's friend. No one had the nerves to stand Jack's unique presence.

The fair young man entered his small apartment and placed his book on the kitchen table. He took a seat and began reading about alien phenomenon.

Icy blue eyes marveled at the idea of spacemen. He read paragraph after paragraph. When he finished, the hour was past midnight. The excited teen rushed to his closet in his room and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Jack watched the night sky for U.F.O.s. He smiled at the stars. Then his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

A bright star near the moon was glowing brighter and brighter. Jack lowered his binoculars and could see with the naked eye a bright light closing in on his location. _Aliens!?_

The light crashed not far from where Jack lived. The crash was silent, and there lacked an impact, but the teen could swear he saw it land in the forest.

Despite the crash, the town was calm, and strangely still.

"I can't be the only one to have seen that!?" Jack asked no one in particular. His heart pounded in his chest and he raced outside.

Jack Frost ran bare foot through the snow as he searched for the crash sight. He eyes were wide with excitement, and his body tingled with a thrill he never knew he could feel.

A shrub to the right shook and Jack jumped in surprise.

"I come in peace!" Hollered Jack at the shrub.

Twigs and branches shifted as a small silver-gray bunny hopped past. Jack's tension eased.

"Awww," Jack smiled, "hey there little guy. You haven't seen any little green men around?"

The bunny looked at Jack with dark emerald eyes. It moved to stand up high and appeared to regard Jack's presence.

"Nah, mate, but I did see a couple of squirrels run up a tree," replied the rabbit in a deep male voice.

Jack allowed himself to stare in bewilderment for a moment before fainting. His body fell onto the soft white snow past midnight on a cold December night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grinned. He slowly awoke to something tickling his face. He smiled and opened his eyes. He looked into big worried green eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment.

"Wow..." whispered Jack. He could have sworn the small rabbit, currently sniffing his chin, had spoken to him.

Jack gasped and jumped to his feet. The rabbit flinched and watched quietly, his body tense and ready to flee.

"You must be freezing, little guy," Jack said. He picked up the ball the fur and held him close. "How would you like to come home with me and eat a bowl of carrots?"

The small rabbit's eyes shone with appreciation. Jack smiled back. It seemed the furry creature understood him.

Jack hugged the bunny. He looked around the forest in hopes of seeing aliens. He shook his head. There was no way he could go looking for aliens in the cold tonight. Black shadows seemed to blur and give the image of something sinister. Jack shivered.

Both boys made their way home. Jack tip-toed past his land lord's office and quietly scurried down the hall. Pets were not allowed in the apartment complex, but Jack was one willing to break the rules.

Just look at that cute fluffy face! Green eyes watched everything. His small body shivered and huddled closer to the boy offering warmth.

Finally, Jack reached his apartment and entered with a relieved sigh. He grinned feeling like a bad boy for bringing in a rabbit and breaking the rules. Said rabbit started to squirm.

"Easy there bunny!" Jack laughed softly and put down the bunny. "Hey! I like that, Bunny. It works for me. How about you?"

"I like it all right," replied Bunny in that deep male voice.

Jack jumped and thumped the back of his head against his door. "Ah, fuck!" He huffed. His blue eyes trained on his little house guest. "You just... You just spoke!" He pointed out.

Bunny heaved a sigh. He watched the boy rubbed at his bumped head.

"Oi, I thought ya were fine with that?" Bunny asked, a little annoyed with hunger.

"I thought I imagined it,"

"Ya didn't, ya dill," Bunny shook his head, kids these days had a hard time believing in the possibilities of talking rabbits. "So where's the carrots ya mentioned earlier?"

Jack nodded. Talking bunnies. He could accept that. In fact, that had to be the coolest thing he ever encountered. Jack grinned feeling lucky.

"I've got lots of carrots!" Jack said with joy. He raced past his furry friend to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bag full of baby carrots, and waved the bag before the bunny. He smiled at the mouth watering stare he got.

Bunny could have kissed the boy. He was starving! He hopped over to his rescuer and held out his front paws in a gesture that he was ready to receive. Jack held the bag out of reach and wagged a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can get this bag when you tell me everything," Jack demanded.

Bunny's face fell, before he glared and stood high on his hind legs ready for a fight. "Kid, ya ain't getting' a word out'a me until I get a belly full of those..." Bunny practically drooled, "amazingly orange carrots."

Jack thought it over. He couldn't let the opportunity to discover an amazing find slip away because of a surprisingly stubborn rabbit. "Deal," he held out his pale hand for the rabbit to take. Bunny eyed the hand, his front paws clenched and unclenched before deciding to take the offered hand with his cute little paw, and they shook on it.

Jack and Bunny shared the couch with on opened bag of carrots.

"Sooo, Bunny," Jack began before being cut off.

"Bunnymund, but Bunny's fine," Bunnymund said and the grabbed a baby carrot, inhaling the sweet smell of the vegetable. Jack nodded and watched the rabbit's face light up as he took a bite.

"How long have you been able to talk?"

"Oh, that's good!" Bunny exclaimed as he devoured his first carrot. His paws grabbed another.

"By any chance, are you an alien?"

"It's like heaven in my mouth!"

"Are there others like you?"

"MMM! Delicious orange gold!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Bloody hell, It's so moist!"

Jack Frost shook his head. He was getting no where with Bunny. All the rabbit seemed to focus on were the carrots he kept stuffing into his mouth. Jack wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Bunny reached for another carrot, to his surprise the bag was swiped away. "H-Hey!"

Jack jumped up on the couch and waved the prize of carrots. He grinned down at his guest.

"Oh, were you not done with these?"

"Give me back those carrots," Bunny growled. He had to have of those veggies, they were orgasmic.

"And yet you still refuse to answer my questions," Jack sighed. He jumped off his couch and walked around his small living room. "If I recall, we had made a deal."

Bunny puffed his chest in anger. He realized that he wasn't in control of the situation, and that made him feel small. He hid his insecurity by acting smug.

"Keep those babes, I got plenty in 'ere," the rabbit rubbed his round belly. "My answer is I'm done," he crossed his arms and looked away with a smug grin.

Jack frowned. He wasn't having it. He narrowed his eyes at the small rabbit, trying to see through the bluff.

"If you say so," Jack said with smile. His mischievous nature hatched a plan, one sure to get the rabbit under his control again.

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out a single baby carrot and took a bite. He moaned at the sweet taste that really did explode in his mouth. He munched down the carrot and went for another.

"These are sooo good! Mmm," Jack moaned again, and continued to munch. He closed his eyes and genuinely began to enjoy the healthy snack.

Bunnymund watched carefully. His green eyes wide. He felt a strange sensation tingle in his spine as he watched the youth eat his favorite vegetable. The look of pure bliss, he knew so well, made his face heat up under his fur. He could imagine that same look on Jack's face as the youth lay naked beneath Bunny.

Bunny shook his head. He wanted so much to pretend he didn't imagine that.

"I'm an alien!" Bunny shouted, hoping to get the boy's attention on him and away from the carrots.

Jack's head snapped in the direction of Bunny's voice. "Ah ru ich!"(I knew it)

Jack Frost grinned with a mouth full of baby carrots.


	3. Chapter 3

Toothiana flew back in forth in panic. Her right shoulder had a long cut covered in gold sand as a band aid, it pained her every time she moved her right arm, but through her intense worry she ignored the pain.

"Where's Bunny!? Do you think he's hurt? Bunny?! Bunny!?" Called out the tooth fairy. She continued to search her fairy palace for her fellow guardian. Her Baby Teeth flocking around her, trying to calm the fairy queen down.

Sandman watched her move in concern. He could tell she felt guilty for the events that occurred just earlier that night, and he sympathized with her for he felt the same way.

**Earlier around midnight**

Sandy used his gold whips to strike at a Nightmare horse. The Nightmare whined with pained before turning into a poof of black dust. Sandy smirked and whipped at more black sand horses that tried to take the small fairies into it's stomach.

North's battle cry rang through the Tooth Palace as he joyfully sliced through Nightmare after Nightmare. His laugh bounced off the walls as he let out another victorious cry and sliced through black sand.

Pitch Black growled. His dark gold eyes trained on the Tooth Fairy as she punched her way through Nightmares. The guardians were putting up a great fight. Pitch scowled from his perch disgusted. His pale gray hands pulled out an old leather bound book.

"My Book of Shadows will change this fight around," He chuckled menacingly.

Pitch opened the book and the pages flipped on their own, stopping just right where Pitch wanted. His joyfully evil gaze swooped through the Palace. Dark gold orbs trained on Toothiana.

"Oh, You will know pain my dear," Pitch sneered, "For your time as come to an end."

Pitch read the spell in his book. Simple, but it felt unfinished. Pitch Black didn't have enough time to look for more of the spell as large feet kicked him off his high perch.

Bunnymund smirked smugly as he watched Pitch let out an indigent cry. He pulled out his boomerangs, and leaped off after the shadow spirit.

Tooth heard Pitch cry and looked over, her violet eyes watching her enemy hit the floor. She growled, so unlike her, but her fury was great. How dare Pitch attack her home and her fairies. She flew towards him, aiming her right hook.

Black sand cushion the Boogey-man's fall. Pitch got to his feet in time to see a furious Tooth fairy fly towards him. He grinned and summoned his black sand scythe. He struck at the same time she did.

Both avoided each other's attack.

"Pitch! Leave my home! Now!"

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry!"

Pitched grinned. "My dear, I'm never sorry," he sneered. Pitch struck again, his swipe was dead on, but wooden boomerangs belonging to a certain pesky rodent got in the way. "Gaaah!" Cried out Pitch.

Bunnymund caught his weapon in his right arm and smirked. "Been a long time, hasn't it Pitch?" He said, aiming his weapons for another strike.

Pitch laugh, confusing the two guardians. A Nightmare horse sprang from the shadows and bit onto Tooth's wings making her cry out in surprise. The black sand horse carried her up onto a higher perch, away from the Pooka.

North sliced away at the Nightmare horses, he watched as Baby Teeth formed large groups strong enough to fight off a black sand horse one at a time. He let out an encouraging call to them.

"Tooth!? You must see Baby Teeth!" North called out, looking excitedly for his fellow guardian.

His bright blue eyes searched for her. He couldn't find her and worry worked its way into his happy face. He called towards Sandy for help.

The Sandman looked over to the source of his name. Honey eyes meet wide blue eyes. Their heads snapped in the direction of Bunny's fight with Pitch.

"I will go look for Tooth!," shouted North, "You help Baby Teeth with Nightmare horse!"

Sandman nodded. North nodded and raced off in the direction he saw Toothiana last.

Sandy turned his focus to aiding the Baby Teeth. He flew over in his fairy dust cloud and shot whip crack after whip crack at Nightmare horses. The Baby Teeth tweeted in triumph as only two black sand horses were left.

Sandy moved beside Tooth's fairies and punched his fist into an open hand.

The Nightmare horses whined in fear before hatching a plan together as like they shared the same mind. Both Horses cried in confidence, kicking their hoofs out aggressively, before they turned and run into each other. The amount of black sand from both horses fused together to make a Nightmare twice as big.

The giant Nightmare kicked his hoofs out and whined with rage. An exclamation mark of gold appeared above Sandy's head.

Pitch swung his black sand scythe, left and right, his whole arms and shoulders would swing with all the momentum. He grunted, and his sneered at his enemy.

Bunnymund gave a confident laugh at the Boogey-man. He gracefully dodged every swipe. He threw his boomerang and disarmed Pitch of his scythe.

"Jus' give it up, mate," heaved Aster, "Ya ain't gonna beat me."

"One of these nights I'm going to take one of your lucky feet, rabbit," sneered Pitch Black. He used his tainted sand to create a wave that shot Pitch up to the highest perch in the Tooth Fairy Palace. There he found Toothiana struggling with three Nightmares.

Tooth had a horse biting each of her arms, holding her in place, while a third Nightmare held her wings clenched hard between it's teeth enabling her a chance to fly away. She winced in pain, she tried not to struggle, but she didn't want Pitch to think she was defeated.

"Let me go, Pitch!" She cried.

"No," Pitch replied simply, "I need you right where you are," he chuckled darkly.

Black sand from the Nightmares began forming a magic circle around the Tooth Fairy. The sand glowed a dim blue light and Pitch began his spell. The light began to glow bright and the rest of the Nightmares became the circle.

Toothiana felt weak, she floated in mid-air despite not flapping her wings. She figured the bright magic was levitating her, keeping her limp and trapped. Her violet eyes became lidded, Pitch's chant echoing in her head.

"Nooo!" Cried out North as he was a few levels below. His bright blue eyes were wide with terror. If Pitch was looking at him instead of focusing his eyes on his spell, he would have laughed gleefully at North's fear stricken face.

Pitch just about finished his chant, and Tooth was almost done for, but a flash of silver-blue fur changed everything.

Bunnymund felt some black sand shoot towards his face. He winced and rubbed at his eyes with one paw while his right held his weapon defensively. He tensed and searched for Pitch only to notice he had shot upwards. He growled.

He prepared for a hop up the levels, but noticed North getting a head start. He felt a challenge to beat him up there and save Tooth. Just as he crouched down, the Sandman caught his eyes along with a Nightmare twice the size of it's fellow counterparts.

Bunny wasn't sure if the nightmare sand had effects or not , but he imagined the worst horrible scenario of the giant Nightmare stomping on Sandy. He looked towards North and seen he had made another two levels up. _He's got it in the bag, and I'll jus' save Sandy._ Thought the Easter Bunny.

Sandy swallowed. The giant Nightmare looked intimidating. Baby Teeth became nervous and fluttered nervously from side to side. The Sandman frowned, he had to be brave and protect Tooth's fairies.

The Nightmare raced towards it's enemies and cried in ferocity. Sandy cracked his golden whips with all his might. His attacks failed him seeming to barely break the black sand apart and the Nightmare tackled him to the floor leaving him dazed.

Baby Teeth rushed to Sandy's side as soon as the horse slap-dashed the Sandman. They gave out tweets with a hint of questioning concern. Sandy nodded with a dizzy head.

The giant Nightmare scraped it's front right hoof against the floor and lowered it's head. It gave out a cry and raced at Sandy for a second tackle.

Bunnymund ran past his fellow fallen guardian and drop kicked the Nightmare horse backwards. His powerful kick destroyed the Nightmare horse into a poof of black sand. The Pooka smirked and hopped to his feet before looking over his shoulder at the Sandman.

"You a'right, mate?" Asked Bunny, before turning to face Sandy.

Sandy nodded with a bright smile and backed it up with two thumbs up. Bunny nodded and heard North's voice cry out in terror. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but it was Bunny who used his amazing speed to race to the rescue.

Bunnymund jumped up each level with amazing strength and agility. His green eyes widened at the sight of dark magic glowing around his fellow guardian. Determination shown on his face, Bunny made his move to push the Tooth Fairy out of the magic circle.

Pitch finished his chant and gasped in surprise. Before he could even blink, the Toothy Fairy had been replaced with the Easter Bunny. The magic circle didn't seem to notice a change, as long as someone remained inside it to cast it's spell on.

Bunny had witnessed, used, and even become subject to magic before to as least say he knew it was real. The dark magic that shocked him like lightning was unlike anything he'd felt before. It was intense pain that made him scream in agony. He body grew weak.

Pitch stared on stunned by the change of events, but a dark and gleeful look to hold of his gray face. His eyes shown in a dark gold as he saw a new scheme bloom inside his mind. He summoned black sand and shot at the Pooka like a cannon.

Aster Bunnymund flew back over the ledge of the highest level, grunting in pain. His mind felt dazed as he plummeted down.

North gasped and pulled out his snow globe. He watched as Bunny's body fell, his form still glowing with dark magic as it changed him somehow. North didn't give it much thought as he shook the globe and threw it ahead of Bunny, opening a portal for him to fall into instead of hitting the floor.

Tooth slowly sat up and held a hand to her head. Her vision was blurry. She held her back to Pitch Black's dark smile. Pitch summoned his black sand scythe and struck the Toothy Fairy on her right shoulder. Tooth cried out in pain as drops of blood shot from her wound.

"**Pitch!**"

The Boogey-man flinched at the rage filled sound of his name. He turned slowly to see North standing a few feet behind him. He flinched again. A fearless look of rage colored the large Russian's face. Pitch gulped.

North rushed towards Pitch with his arm raised ready to strike his sword. Pitch swung his scythe, but North used his other sword to break the sand making Pitch's weapon disappear in a poof. North brought down his weapon down on his enemy.

Pitch let out a scared cry, and retreated to the shadows, only a single strand of hair was sliced off.

The Sandman was by Tooth's side a moment later, using his gold sand to stop Tooth's bleeding. He could see North angrily swing his arms and shout curse words in Russian. He had watched as Bunny fell through a portal, surrounded by an eerie glow leaving him feeling guilty for not being there in time to catch his savior.

Baby Teeth all chirped at the same time. Cries of concern and distress. Toothiana could barely think as she tried recollecting the past events. She remembered being caught in a magic circle, she remembered becoming weak, and then she remembered someone push her to the floor. And did someone cry out 'No'?

Tooth gasped. "Where's Bunny!?"

Bunnymund felt the magic change him, he was weak to fight it and so, he just stayed limp as his whole form began to shrink. He fell through North's portal and ended up falling from an even higher spot then before.

He smirked at his unfair situation. His clouded green eyes spotted the moon. _Please, mate? Don't let it end this way. I'll do anything in return if ya help me._

Just before Bunny hit the snow covered ground of who-knows-where, a powerful gust of wind caught him and gently let his small fluffy body touch the ground. "Thanks M.I.M.," Bunny murmered meekly.

Bunny allowed himself a moment to catch his breath as the pain left him. He noticed two squirrels run up a tree, and he frowned. Then the sound of snow crunching caught his attention. Bunny perked his ears and could smell someone on the other side of a shrub. He pushed through the twigs of the shrub and accidently startled a young man.

Bunny took in the delicate features and the way the moon light shone of pale skin. Icy blue eyes warmed quickly as they trained on the small rabbit. The Pooka couldn't believe it. The teen could see him! What's more he spoke to him, asking a random question. So, Bunny replied in earnest.

When the boy fainted, Bunny took his opportunity to check the kid out. He smelled pretty good and he looked about seventeen to eighteen. What was more was the boy's striking white hair.

Bunny hoped deep in his heart that somehow things were going to go straight. He continued to sniff the teen's scent, unsure as to why he couldn't get enough.

* * *

**So, Bunny isn't an over confident, face sniffer in this story... right?**

**Even if he is I love 'em anyway. Feel kind a bad for the guardians in this.**

**Pitch :3 is here and mean as ever. thanks for reading, and let the story to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack rushed to his room and grabbed an item off his bed before rushing back into the living room.

"This is amazing!" Jack cried happily. "A real life alien from outer space! In my home!"

Bunny gave a nervous chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. An old alien plushy with faded green skin and large black eyes on an even larger big head was placed next to him on the couch. He eyed the obvious stitching and patches of discolor.

"How old is that thing, mate?" Asked Bunnymund. He took a sniff at it, whiskers twitching, and sneezed as dust irritated his pink nose.

Jack smiled at Bunny's sneeze. _So cute!_ Thought Jack as he patted Bunny's soft head.

"This is Ben," Jack pointed to the old toy, "He's been around for twelve years. Isn't he handsome?" Jack gave his old toy a quick kiss to the cheek. "Oh!" Jack jumped to his feet, making Bunny slightly flinch, "I have one more thing I want to show you," Jack said with a grin. He raced back into his room.

After Jack left, Bunny's ears moved back in a hint of aggression. He felt envious of the alien toy for getting a kiss, while all he got was a pat on the head. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed a stubby finger against Ben's limp body.

"Let's get one thing straight," Bunny said in a low and threatening voice, "I don't like ya."

Bunny clenched his furry fist and punched Ben in the face, knocking it off the couch. He smirked down at it before shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was getting jealous over an old toy.

Jack returned and frowned at Ben on the floor. He looked to Bunny who looked back at him with innocent green eyes. Jack shrugged and placed Ben back on the couch, much to the rabbit's dismay. The teen took a seat next to Bunny and showed off his wooden staff.

"Like it?" asked Jack.

"Y-yeah," replied Bunny, confused at what he was seeing.

"Who did it belong to?"

"My mom said it belonged to my ancestor Jackson Overland, who lived 300 hundred years ago. He saved his little sister with _this_ and became a hero," Jack said proudly, he eyed the wooden object in awe. He had always enjoyed hearing the heroic story of his ancestor that followed his staff.

Bunny nodded in respect. He could see emotion well up in Jack's eyes as the youth hugged the item close appearing insecure. The object is a wooden shepherd's crook that goes rather well with Jack.

"When I was little, I use to be scared of the dark," Jack began speaking in a hushed tone, sounding like he was confessing a secret, "It was like there was something in my room with me, watching me from inside the shadows," Jack's eyes seem to cloud as he remembered his childhood fears, "My mom, she..." Jack's eyes weld up with unshed tears.

Bunnymund lowered his ears, he placed his paw closest to Jack on the youth's arm. "Go on," Bunny encouraged. In the back of his mind, he pictured Pitch's dark gaze.

"My mom gave me this staff. She told me that whenever I get scared I should hold onto the staff and," Jack gripped the item tight, "it would protect me. She never said how, but it didn't matter. It always made me feel better whenever I just held it."

Jack felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. "Fuck," Jack cursed followed by a hitch in his breath. He rubbed at his face with the back of his hand, wiping away the tears.

"It's a'right, Jack," Bunny said softly, he pressed his small body close.

"I just miss her so much," Jack croaked. He blushed in embarrassment since he rarely opened up his feelings in front of anyone. In fact, no one had ever seen Jack cry before except for his mother.

Bunny rubbed his face against Jack's thigh in an attempt to comfort him. "Ya can always cry on my shoulder, mate," Bunny offered to which Jack found amusing.

He felt his spirits lifting. Jack could feel some of his pent up emotions ease from his body as he discovered a friend to talk to without judgment. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Bunny rubbed his small head against his leg.

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway," Jack smiled through his tears.

The look on Jack's face just made Bunny's heart go out to the boy. How could he have never known about Jack before? He was suppose to be looking out for the children of the world, bringing them hope, but somehow Jack had gotten lost amongst them leaving him alone.

He tried to return Jack's smile with one of his own, but failed.

After a few minutes, Jack Frost regained his composure. His face was no longer pink and his eyes became clear again. Not a sign of sadness anywhere.

Jack allowed Bunny to examine his family heirloom.

The object was placed on the couch. Bunny eyed the way the wood looked twisted into shape, it's deep brown color, and they way the wood looked in strong good shape. Curious, he pressed his wet nose against it and sniffed.

Jack grinned. He watched Bunny paw and sniff at his staff, his eyes catching the way the rabbit's small pink nose would twitch.

"Why do you sniff everything?" Asked Jack.

"I feel I have ta," replied Bunny, "in order ta get familiar with the unknown,"

"I guess it's a bunny thing," Jack gave a lop-sided grin with his light joke.

Bunny looked up at Jack, his expression serious.

"I'm not jus' a bunny,"

"I know, you're an alien bunny,"

"No, I'm a pooka,"

Jack's eyes widened, gaining a look of childlike wonder. A bright grin bloomed on his face and he jumped to his feet. Bunny wondered where Jack got his sudden bursts of energy.

"That's amazing! You're just like Harvey! Only tinier, and... cuter," Jack hesitated to say the last word.

Bunny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who's this Harvey bloke?"

Jack grinned. His body felt a rush of energy as he sprang onto the couch and got in a crouching position."You mean you don't know about Harvey?" Asked Jack excitedly, to which Bunny shook his head.

"Harvey is an old black and white movie starring James Stewart about a nice guy who everyone thinks is crazy because he has an imaginary friend," Jack stood up on the couch and held his hand high to express height, "Harvey so happens to be a six foot, three and one-and-a-half inch tall rabbit, but he's really a pooka!"

Bunnymund felt jealous again. If only he were 6' 1'' again, he'd bet his best boomerang that Jack would be gushing over him in a split second.

"Oi, Frostbite!" Bunny called, "I just so happened to be a six foot rabbit with nerves of steel, a master in boomerangs, a warrior and...," Bunny's voice got louder and prouder, "and I'm the bloody Easter Bunny!"

Bunny stood up as high as he could manage with his small hind quarters and puffed out his chest. His time being seen as a small little bunny was greatly affecting his ego, and another part of him that wanted to prove to Jack that he is a powerful and worthy mate.

Bunnymund wanted to curse Pitch Black right back for turning him small and weak. The Pooka felt like he had been stripped of skin and left exposed. He wanted so bad to be himself again it hurt.

Jack lowered himself slowly into a sitting position on the couch as he regarded the rabbit's posture. He let the information sink in, and when it did, his icy blue eyes grew wide with a familiar glint of wonder.

"You're the Easter Bunny?"

* * *

**i wonder what would happen if Jack had a red bull...**


	5. Chapter 5

Bunnymund blushed. He couldn't keep himself from his second out burst. His face heated up under his fur all because he had to admit he was the Easter Bunny. Jack grinned with excitement. Jack's signature grin tugged at Bunny's lips. This time he successfully returned the smile.

"Yes I am," Bunny stated proudly, "I'm the rabbit that brings ya chocolate googies, spring, and hope!"

"Wow... You've got to be kidding me?"

"I kid ya not,"

Jack smiled at Bunny's prideful poise. His heart fluttered, all Jack wanted now was to know everything about his new friend. Some where deep inside, he hoped this wasn't a dream.

"So, do you have a work shop in Australia or something?" Jack asked, his question dead on.

"Yeah, how'd ya figure?" Bunny looked at Jack taken back by the question.

"The aussie accent," Jack replied simply. He bit his bottom lip deciding to take a chance. "I think your accent is kind of... sexy," Jack blushed.

Aster Bunnymund felt his heart leap into his throat. If Jack liked his voice _that_ much to call it sexy, he would be happy to talk the boy's ears off into an orgasm. Point was, sexy is better than cute.

Bunny leaned on his paw pressing it against the back rest part of the couch, crossing his bunny feet and looking casual with his other paw resting on his hip. He was hoping to look cool, he wasn't sure if it was working, but he rolled with it.

"Ya can say that the Out Back is my personal head quarters. I'll even take ya there ta see my Warren. That's where all the magic happens," Bunny started looking at Jack, he was pleased to see Jack listening intently.

"It's like spring time everyday! Trust me, Frostbite, she's a beauty," Bunny mentioned his new nickname for Jack Frost again, feeling it worked well for the crazy kid.

Jack smiled at the nickname, and had one for Bunny in the works. He took in Bunny's casual stance and thought better than to comment on how fluffy his belly looked.

"How do you get your eggs everywhere?" Jack asked excitedly.

Before Bunny could reply, a knock rapped at the apartment door. Bunny jumped and reached for his boomerangs that weren't there anymore. He mentally blamed Pitch for his magic spell.

"Shadow ratbag," Bunny growled under his breath.

Pitch Black frowned at his hair, the cut strand was noticeable on his head. He still considered himself lucky to have only lost his hair and not his head. He looked at himself in his mirror and was about to say something encouraging to himself, but a sneeze broke his cool composure.

Jack got to his feet and walked to the door. Bunny was getting nervous and rushed to Jack, tugging on his pant legs, nearly tripping the teen. Jack gave a pointed look from above, he wasn't so sure what had made the rabbit so nervous, but it didn't stop him from opening the door.

"Hey, Jack," greeted the teen from the hall.

"Jamie!" Jack greeted, "Wha-Come on in," Jack ushered his colleague inside his home.

"How's it going?" Jamie asked as he walked inside the apartment wearing his backpack and carrying a plastic bag of goods.

"Good! What are you doing here?" Jack closed the door and eyed Jamie with a confused smile. He never really received guests, especially at such a late hour.

Jamie set down the plastic bag on the kitchen table. He dropped his heavy backpack with a thud, a few inches from where Bunnymund stood, as if he didn't notice him there.

Bunny choked back a squeak. He glared at the backpack as if it's presence insulted him. He cautiously moved in and pawed at it before he sniffed out the mix of smells. The bag mostly smelled of dirt and dog.

"I thought we could study, and look," Jamie pulled items out of the plastic bag, "I brought snacks!"

Bunny glared up at Jamie. This kid looked about Jack's age with brown hair and brown eyes. Bunny hopped on the kitchen table to get a better look at Jamie's youthful face. He leaned in as close as he felt comfortable and sniffed the boy. Jamie smelled like fresh soap and there was that dog scent again.

Jack smirked at Bunny's behavior. He chuckled when Bunny moved towards Jamie's face and watched that pink nose twitch as he sniffed Jamie.

Bunny frowned. Jamie checked out fine. He felt disappointed he couldn't get into a blue with him and kick him out. Bunny hopped away and settled back on the couch, tucking his arms in. Jack grinned.

"So, does that mean Jamie passed your inspection?" Jack asked with a lop-sided smile.

Jamie looked up from his open bag of chips, a confused expression on his young face. He followed Jack's line of vision. He spotted an old alien toy on the couch. He raised a single brown brow.

"Are you talking to your toy, Jack?"

Jack turned his head in Jamie's direction, confused by Jamie's question. He was about to say something, but Bunny cut him off.

"He can't seem me, mate!"

Jack nodded and smiled, "Yup! Just talking to Ben," Jack blushed.

Jamie nodded, he knew Jack was weird, but he found that endearing in the teen. He wished he wasn't always so busy with school and his job, then maybe he could get to know Jack on a personal level.

Jack made a mental note to ask Bunny why he could see the small rabbit and not Jamie.

The table became covered in books, papers, bags of chips, and two red bulls. Jack reached for one of the energy drinks and sipped at it. He smiled at Jamie albeit a bit confused by his appearance.

"So, what brings you to my lovely abode, good sir?" Jack asked with a grin.

Jamie smirked and played along, "I came to share today's most refreshing lesson," Jamie frowned, "Actually, according to the hour that would make it yesterday's lesson."

Jack laughed and Jamie smiled. "To be honest," Jamie began, catching Jack's attention, "I had plans tonight, but the times got shifted around. I knew you lived here because of the last time we managed to study together, although briefly. Man, that was so long ago. Since I was in the neighborhood, I figured we could eat snacks and hang for a bit."

Jack smiled. "You mean, you're here because you want to be?" He asked.

Jamie nodded his head vigorously. They spent at least half an hour talking about random things to each other rather than studying. At some point half way, Bunny made his way on Jack's lap to let him know he was still there.

Jack petted Bunny's soft fur, sometimes tracing the floral patterns on the silver-blue coat with his finger. He smiled when his efforts earned him a purr. Bunny fit perfectly on his lap.

Bunny couldn't take it any longer from his spot on the couch. Hearing Jack laugh at Jamie's lame jokes. Seeing the way Jack's eyes wrinkled at the edges whenever he smiled at Jamie's stories. Those icy blue eyes that shone with joy. Eyes directed at the other teen boy.

Bunnymund stretched all over Jack's scrawny legs. He began to think up healthy recipes to fill up Jack with once they reached the Warren. He already planned on which chocolate he was going to use to seduce his crush.

Jack scratched behind Bunny's ears. Oh, the ears were the best part! Aster Bunnymund purred so loud he knew Jack could feel it by the way the boy's legs shifted. Bunny hatched a devious plan.

"A-Ah!" Jack yelled, interrupting Jamie's story about his sister Sophie.

"I-I mean, really!? Wow, she's turning into a real rebel," Jack flashed his brightest smile. He mentally sighed with relief when Jamie's confused face brightened and continued his story.

Jack's face tinted with a pink color. He could feel small pressure on his groin. He snuck a glance at his lap and his hid a look of surprise.

Bunny hid his smirk as he continued to rub his rumbling head against Jack's groin. He felt challenged by Jamie to grab Jack's attention. He knew he was winning when Jack laid a firm hand on his spine.

Jack was happy that Bunny was showing him so much affection. He thought innocently about the way Bunny rubbed against him, thinking that maybe his friend wanted to cuddle. He put his hand on Aster's back and hugged him.

Aster felt encourage to hide his head under Jack's blue hoodie, slipping under the lose t-shirt too. He brushed his whiskers against creamy pale skin. Green eyes watched Jack's stomach move. He smirked.

Jack bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. He stopped listening to Jamie, not on purpose, but the tickle treatment Bunnymund was giving him was overwhelming him. His stomach felt like millions of butterflies were flapping their wings.

Jamie jumped and pulled out his vibrating phone from his pocket. He grinned sheepishly at Jack.

"Gotta go. Cupcake wants me over," Jamie blushed. Jack retuned his attention back to Jamie.

"I didn't know your girlfriend liked to study so late?"

"Yeah," Jamie smirked, his mind going to the gutters, "We usually _study_ at this time since I'm always busy during the day,"

"Well, have fun studying tonight," Jack stood up, and Bunny hopped off.

Jamie grinned. "You bet!"

Jack smiled, he honestly didn't give it much thought and figured Jamie really was going to study with Cupcake tonight. Bunny couldn't believe the boy was that naïve. There was no studying to be had where Jamie was going and Jack really had no clue.

The teenagers cleared off the table of their empty goods. Jamie slugged on his backpack and made his way to the door. Jack followed and was surprised when Jamie turned and gave him a quick hug. Jack smiled and hugged back.

Jack waved to Jamie as his colleague made his way down the hall.

"Make it safe," Jack said, referring to Jamie's trip in the night. Hoping Jamie would arrive safe to his destination.

"I always do," Jamie replied, thinking Jack was talking about safe sex. He waved back as he made his way in the elevator. He was definitely going to visit again soon.

Jack closed the door and turned his attention back to Bunnymund. Bunny smiled innocently from the floor, making big green eyes. Jack smirked.

"I think it's time for bed," Jack said with a smirk.

Bunnymund grinned sheepishly. He hopped onto the couch and settle on the cushions. He spared Ben a glare.

"Brush your teeth, mate," Bunny said from his spot on the couch, "and don't forget ta floss!" Bunny added.

Jack nodded and smiled softly, and readied himself for bed. He brushed his white teeth and flossed. Then he brushed his white hair, and fixed it up to look nice. He straightened his clothes, and checked himself in the mirror. When he was satisfied he asked himself a question.

"What?"

Jack just spent a good ten minutes making himself presentable. Why? He was going to bed, not on a date. He frowned and walked out of his bathroom. He bare feet smacked lightly against the wood flooring of his home as he made his way to the couch.

He leaned over the back rest part of the couch and crossed his arms as a pillow to rest his head as he watched Bunny sleep. His face softened, as he smiled lovingly at his fluffy guest.

Jack moved around the couch and crouched next to Bunny on the floor. He eyed the floral patterns he traced earlier that night. He watched Bunny's breathing. It was quick, but that had to be normal for a rabbit. Right?

Bunnymund could hear an evil laugh in the darkness of his sleep. He wanted to reach for his weapons, but couldn't do so. He felt panic rise and he flinched when something touched him.

Bunny woke up with a start and stared at Jack. The boys eyes looked dilated.

Jack didn't mean to wake Bunny, he just wanted to touch the soft fur. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he held Bunnymund's gaze.

Bunny could take no more. His heart was telling him to take a chance, so he bravely did. Bunny leaned in close and pressed his wet nose against Jack's surprisingly cold nose. He held the touch for a couple seconds before pulling back.

"What was that?" Jack asked softly, his fresh breath washing over Bunny.

"A..." Bunny's face heated up under his fur, "A kiss, mate," Bunny said sounding slightly nervous of rejection.

Jack thought it over a moment and leaned in towards Bunny. He placed a cold kiss on Bunny's forehead, enjoying the way fur tickled his lips. Bunny let out a happy sigh and noticed he could see his breath.

The whole room temperature seemed to drop. Confused, Bunny looked at Jack when the teen pulled away. Frost began to collect on Jack's blue hoodie. Bunny was about to say something, but the sound of the lights burning out stopped him.

The room became shrouded in darkness. Bunny shivered with a sense of foreboding.

* * *

**i've heard that when you sneeze it means someone is talking about you, or something like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**red bull gives you wings. red bull gives Jack the ability to tap into his ice powers.**

**Pitch is a such a c**k blocker! gah!**

**thank you all for reading my story! i do it for you, and me. ~heart~**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Jack gasped and instantly reached for his staff still on the couch. He flinched when something touched him.

"It's ok, mate," Bunny said in the dark next to Jack, "I'm here with ya,"

Jack nodded feeling better and clutched his staff tighter.

"The power must have just cut off," Jack tried to reason, "Maybe my land lord needs to pay the electric bill?" Jack asked, even knowing Bunny couldn't answer.

The sound of foot steps echoed in the apartment. Jack let out a shaky breath. His body grew tense, and he strained to hear for more.

"Who's there!?" Cried Jack in the direction of the foot steps.

Bunny's heart was racing, he knew it had to be Pitch Black.

The foot steps stopped just short of a couple feet away from the couch. A soft menacing chuckle resonated throughout the dark, seeming to come from all around.

"Bunny!" Jack said with a fearful undertone.

"Jack, I'm right 'ere," Bunny said and grabbed onto Jack's hoodie, "Don't be scared,"

Pitch Black 'tsked' in the dark. He chuckled in amusement.

"You shouldn't give false hope, rabbit," Pitch sneered. His murky gold eyes became visible as they glared down at where they could see the small rabbit. Pitch's gleeful dark grin became visible as well.

Jack looked into the evil eyes and his mind clouded with childhood fears. They looked so familiar. Even the dark chuckles were ringing a bell.

Jack cried out and swung his shepherd's crook where he guessed a body was suppose to be. He knew he missed and quickly crouched back next to Bunny, wanting to know his friend was still there with him. Just like Ben would be there when he got scared.

Pitch could see Jack perfectly in his element and dodge the strike. He bit back a nasty word and regained his composure.

"Easy, Jack," Pitch Black said his mouth visibly moving in the dark room, "I'm not here for you. It's the rabbit I want,"

"No fucking way!" Jack shouted. Pitch's eyes and smile disappeared back into the shadows.

"Rack off, Pitch!" Warned Bunny, "Leave Jack alone!"

Bunny's ears twitched and twisted, listening for any sound that would point him in the right direction. He sniffed the air, but it didn't help since he felt surrounded by Pitch's musky old scent.

Jack felt his blood run cold. Freezing cold. His arms felt tense as he gripped his staff tightly in his hands, his knuckles undoubtedly white. Jack tried to relax by mentally picturing the weaves of wood in his hands.

Pitch snuck up behind both Jack and Bunny. He swiped at Bunny and grabbed the rabbit by the fur on his neck. Bunny grunted and squirmed, Pitch's grip tightened painfully.

Jack felt the air shift beside him and he instantly reached for Bunny. His hand came down on the warm spot where Bunny once sat a second ago.

"No!" Jack stood on his feet and twisted his head around.

His staff suddenly began to pulse in rhythm to his heart beat, allowing him to see. He came face to face with the embodiment of fear. His icy blue eyes caught sight of Bunny's pained face as he struggled in Pitch's gray fist.

Pitch sneered and began moving back into a dark hallway. He appeared to be floating away. Jack raced forward, fearing for his friend.

"Bunnymund!" Jack cried with worry.

Pitch's eyes grew big. He didn't think Jack would run after them. He turned and raced down his portal into his lair. Jack followed through and swung his staff again when he got close.

Pitch jumped off a set of stairs and ran up(or was it down?) another set of stairs and away from Jack. His whole lair was made of stairs and halls, looking like the Goblin King's lair from the _Labyrinth_.

Jack stopped short of running off the edge of the stairs. He looked around for Bunny and Pitch, but saw neither. He grit his teeth and jumped, landing on a balcony with a grunt.

He held his staff like a baseball bat, not noticing the frost collecting on the wood. Jack really wanted to land a good hit on the Boogeyman. He searched his mind for the Boogeyman's name.

"Pitch," Jack whispered.

Pitch Black heard his name and grinned, showing off his pointy teeth. Jack happened to be one of his favorite kids to haunt. Always so alone and scared of his darkness, it pleased him. He was going to enjoy making Jack suffer.

Bunnymund growled and twisted, trying to get away from Pitch's painful grip. He managed to reach far enough behind his head to scratch Pit's hand.

"Ah, shit!" Pitch growled and threw Bunny into an opened bird cage. He locked the hatch with a 'click'.

"Let me outta 'ere ya shadow ratbag!" Shouted Bunny in rage. His green eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration, he didn't like being helpless in front of an enemy.

Pitch laughed at Bunny's distress. He picked up his bird cage and hooked it up onto a hanging chain. The Boogeyman tapped his slim gray finger at the cage, making annoying tapping noises.

"Now, you know very well that's not going to happen," Pitch chuckled, "So, why don't you get comfortable while I deal with my unexpected guest," Pitch sneered and swiftly turned away.

Bunny's eyes widened. He needed to escape and protect Jack. Bunny opened his mouth to threaten Pitch, but all that came out was a frustrated yell.

Jack looked around wildly, checking every turn and corner. He could hear Bunny's voice echo throughout the lair and frowned. His face paled with worry.

His body began to tremble with the rush of adrenaline. Jack climbed a long flight of stairs and came to another stretch of balcony.

"Bunny!?" Jack called out. He flinched when he was answered by Pitch's appearance.

Pitch grinned. His murky gold eyes scanned Jack up and down. He noticed the frost collecting all around the boy's clothes. He eyed the staff, the blue glow coming from the center was bright and stopped flashing, holding a solid glow.

"Don't worry about the rabbit, Jack," He sneered, "I made sure he's nice and comfortable," he lied.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch. His fear for Bunny's safety gave him courage to face the shadow spirit.

"Give me back my bunny!" Jack demanded. His eyes flashed with something wild.

Pitch considered Jack's command and burst out in mock laughter. He held onto his slim form and buckled over. Jack blushed, frost dusted his cheeks.

"You really think I'll give into your demands, Frost?" Pitch asked, swiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He was greatly amused.

Jack lowered his dark brows and glared at Pitch. He didn't recognize his own movements as he lowered his staff and aimed the crook at Pitch.

"Yes!" Jack shouted. He ran towards Pitch and felt a sort of sensation move through his body, ending in his hands, and out his finger tips. The shepherd's crook gathered the energy and shot it out in the direction Jack held the staff.

Pitch side-stepped the blast in time to avoid being iced over. He gasped and eyed Jack with surprise. He quickly hid in the shadows to avoid another blast.

Jack questioned where all his energy was coming from, he pictured the can of red bull as he ran through Pitch's lair, blasting any shadow that moved. _Thank you, Jamie!_ Jack thought.

Frost spread like vines on the gray stone walls of the Boogey-man's lair. If Jack wanted, he was sure he could make hell freeze over.

Bunny's eyes searched for Jack. He sniffed the air, but all he could smell was the musky scent of old books. He thought it strange since he couldn't see any books anywhere. He couldn't see Jack either, making his ears droop.

Bunny let out a whine. He needed to escape and protect Jack. Reality hurt when the hatch refused to give way whenever he struck it. He balled himself up in distress and watched all around for any signs of Jack.

Jack cautiously took a turn and spotted a globe with bright lights. He squinted at it, puzzled by the object. He walked into the spacey room and looked up to see bird cages hanging down on chains. One of the cages hung lower than the others and he noticed a ball of silver-blue fur.

"Bunny!" Jack called out, smiling with relief. He raced towards the cage, his bare feet smacking loudly against the stone floor.

"Jack!" Bunny replied, a smile appearing on his face. He was so happy to see his youthful friend, he almost let out a whimper.

Jack reached for the lock, but a gray hand smacked at his pale hand and he flinched away from the cage. He aimed his weapon and scanned the room for the Boogeyman.

"Oh Jack," Pitch began, "Are you going to freeze _me too_?"

Bunny furrowed his dark brows. What did Pitch mean by 'me too'? He looked to Jack and could see the boy had a shocked look on his face.

"Pitch, where are ya going with this?" Bunny growled, trying to regain his composure. Being small and weak was making him into a scared child, but he wasn't having it anymore now that Jack was here.

Pitch chuckled from the shadows and walked out from a dark corner. He casually made his way across the room from Jack. He looked smug, no doubt he had an evil plan worked out.

Jack's heart pounded in his chest. He feared that Pitch Black knew his terrible secret. He hugged his staff close, seeking comfort.

"You want me to tell you, rabbit?" Pitch asked. He received silence and continued speaking.

"As you can clearly see, Jack Frost has an incredible gift. He's been blessed by the moon. Just look at him! Hair like snow, ice blue eyes, and skin pale as the moon," Pitch smirked, he waited for Bunny or Jack to comment.

Jack's breathing became heavy with fear. He knew the gray man from across was just getting started and he couldn't stop himself from trembling in anticipation.

Bunnymund looked Jack over. He couldn't doubt that what Pitch was saying was true. Jack really did look like he belonged to M.I.M. He glared at Pitch.

"Jack's special. I can see that, but what are ya really trying ta say?" Bunny was getting nervous with the way Jack was behaving.

"I see, Jack hasn't told you then? And you both have gotten so close already," Pitch said with amusement. He sneered as he got to the main part of his plan.

"This isn't the first time that Jack has used his powers. If I'm correct, the first time was about a year ago in December," Pitch smirked at Jack's flinch. "You must have been so angry with mommy when you found out that she hadn't delivered a single one of your letters to Santa Claus,"

"No..." Jack whispered in fear. He realized that somehow Pitch knew about his 'accident.'

"She didn't believe in Santa like you did, therefore she kept each letter as a token of such childish dreams. Jack, it must have upset you to know that all of those years of never getting your one Christmas wish was because of her,"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"She was too tired to talk about the shoe box filled with all your letters. Even the one you had just written the night before, but like a brat you insisted in arguing. Hurtful things were shouted, feelings crushed,"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"And then you did it... You froze her. You **killed** her,"

Pitch chuckled darkly as Jack fell to his knees. Guilt was obvious in the way the youth curled into a ball, crying at the painful memory.

"I-I didn't m-mean to..." Jack sobbed, "Its was an-n accident..."

Pitch grinned in triumph. His plan was working just like he wanted. He approached Jack and laid a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder.

"Was it really, Frost?"

"I didn't kn-now I-I could..."

Pitch sunk his fingers into the material of Jack's hoodie. With force, he threw Jack across the room at a wall.

Jack hit the wall with a loud smack and let out a choked cry of pain. Bunny gasped.

"Nooo!" Bunny cried out. He felt his heart wretch as he watched Jack ungracefully fall to the ground. His nose picked up a small hint of blood.

Jack groaned in pain. He sat up with a start and grabbed for his staff. He aimed the crook at where he saw Pitch last. The teenager got to his feet and searched for the Boogeyman. His head was aching and bleeding from a small gash, but his heart was hurting worse with guilt.

"Jack," Bunny said, "listen ta me, mate. I want ya ta leave this place. Go somewhere safe!"

"No," Jack replied, his voice hoarse and his cheeks wet, "I won't l-leave you h-here,"

Jack ran to the cage, he reached for the lock. As Jack expected, a gray hand reached out to stop him. He aimed his crook in Pitch's direction and fired a blast of ice. Pitch let out a strangled cry of indignation.

Jack turned his attention to Pitch's half frozen form. He glared and reached deep inside himself. A bright blue light lit up Jack and his staff. With a clap of his hands, Jack released the biggest blast he could manage.

The Boogeyman's lair filled with a blast of ice and frost. Snow fell from above, collecting in piles on the floor. The lair looked like a winter wonderland.

Jack undid the lock and grabbed Bunny. He held him close to his body as he raced through the halls, reaching a tunnel the lead out a small cave. Jack ran as fast as he could into the awaiting forest, not looking back.

Pitch Black groaned. He slowly raised up from underneath a pile of snow and looked around. If only he hadn't used all his Nightmares to attack the Tooth Palace, perhaps he could have sent one to follow the teen.

Pitch fell back into the snow and let out a breathy chuckle. He was looking forward to another fight with Jack Frost. That is, as soon as he thawed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was eleven days to Christmas day and Jack was racing for his life in an unfamiliar forest, hoping to escape the Boogeyman. Jack jumped over another tree root that arched out of the ground. He panted loudly as he hiked up a hill.

"Enough, mate!" Bunny yelled. He clung to Jack's hoodie, bouncing up and down uncomfortably as Jack jumped over rocks and roots.

Jack's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. His lungs ached, so he slowed down to catch his breath. Bunny hopped down and dusted the snow off a rock for Jack to sit on. Jack felt grateful and sat down.

Bunnymund sat on the ground as he watched Jack pant. His toes were numb from the snow, and he figured Jack's toes felt the same. He hopped over and snuggled on Jack's toes, trying to warm them up.

"Jack," Bunny began grabbing the teen's attention, "Thanks for saving me," he rubbed his head against Jack's legs. Jack smiled down at him through his panting. Bunny looked up with big green eyes full of emotion.

Once Jack caught his breath he leaned down and picked Bunny up. He hugged his bunny close, and nuzzled his face in the rabbit's soft fur. Jack breathed in Bunny's scent of flowers and he felt comfortable to speak what was on his mind.

"About earlier tonight, when Pitch was talking about my mother's death,"

"Hush, mate, no need ta explain yaself,"

"No, I have to say something," Jack said firmly. Bunny nodded and perked his ears.

"I didn't have a father growing up, so it was just my mom and I. My mom got pregnant with me when she was sixteen and it had been tough on both of us," Jack grew a distant look in his eyes, "We always managed to get through everyday, but it seemed our relationship was falling apart,"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, we never got a chance to talk since she was always working. I was either in school or out in the woods looking for big foot or fairies," Jack said and blushed when Bunny chuckled.

"I know it's childish to believe in things like that, but I really needed something, _anything_, to take me away from all the emptiness at home. Believing in Santa Claus had always been a big deal because I believed he really did exist and could..."

"Could, what?" Bunny asked, trying not to sound jealous of North.

"I thought he could possibly deliver me a best friend for Christmas," Jack mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Bunny nuzzled Jack's neck. _**'**__He really did bring me ta ya, Jack_,' thought Bunny.

"When I found out my mom never did deliver any of my letters to Santa, it hurt because it felt like my dreams would never come true," Jack sighed heavily, "All my emotions and frustrations came out and I lashed out on her. Then I... I froze her,"

"Ya didn't mean ta do it!"

"I know, but it happened regardless and I... I-I killed her," Jack bit his bottom lip. He felt Bunny nuzzle his neck again and he felt better, "Please, don't hate me?"

Bunny frowned. He could never hate Jack for any reason. He let the silence hang as he thought over what to say.

"Jack, I don't hate ya. I'm here for ya, and I'm gonna stay with ya," Bunny wasn't sure how much he should reveal about how he felt, but the sad look on Jack's face told him he had to be honest.

"I know what it's like ta lose someone ya love, but I don't know what it's like in your situation," Bunny paused and considered saying more, "I wanna help ya through this, because I know there's hope for a brighta' future. I want that bright future with ya. I..." Bunny looked deep into Jack's eyes.

Just then the sun began rising, casting a bright glow over the forest. It caught Jack and Bunny's attention and they watched the sun rise. Bunny squinted and felt his body grow warm. A bright gold light illuminated Bunnymund's form and he felt a pleasurable sensation as his body grew.

Jack watched Bunny in awe as his small body grew big in his arms. When the light faded, he sat in front of a giant rabbit with warm loving green eyes staring deeply into his. He dug his fingers into the soft fur and held tightly, not wanting to let go.

Bunny was relieved the spell broke. He figured the sun light had something to do with it, but was unsure. He looked into Jack's bright blue eyes and felt his heart thump hard against his rib cage. He cupped Jack's cheek and brushed the frost that had gathered there with his thumb.

"I love ya, Jack," Bunny said with a big smile. He tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss. He briefly brushed his lips against Jack's before sealing their lips together.

Jack blushed. His cheeks frosted over, and his lips quivered. He moaned into the lip lock, and closed his eyes. All his pain, and all his worries seemed to melt away with the warmth of the kiss. Jack felt like he could fly high into the sky and kiss the clouds.

Aster Bunnymund never thought he could feel this way again, especially with a young man like Jack. Bunny didn't want to pull away, but he had to know what Jack was thinking. He tried to stand, but Jack wouldn't let him go. He nervously waited for Jack to respond positively.

Jack shivered and curled his toes. That was his first kiss, and it was with someone who loved him. He smiled brightly, his teeth seemed to sparkle.

"I love you, too," Jack stood up with Bunny, "and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack toed at Bunny's big feet, "Very lucky,"

Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and hugged him tightly. Bunny was relieved, he let out a soft chuckle at the joke.

"I have to say, that you look really handsome like this," Jack grinned. He shyly looked down, but Bunny's paw held his chin and tilted his head up to look back into those warm green eyes.

"More handsome than Ben?" Bunny asked with a slight hint of jealousy. Jack nodded and crushed their lips together. Bunny was very pleased with his answer.

Jack grabbed hold of Bunny's paw, not wanting to let go of his boyfriend.

"Oh crap! I need to know, you're my boyfriend now, right!?" Jack's out burst made Bunny raise a brow. Jack felt an urgency to confirm their relationship status.

"If that's what ya'll ankle biters call it these days, then yes," Bunny held Jack's hand back and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jack nodded relieved and happy.

"Right..." Bunny looked over the forest, "We need ta get moving. I have ta let the other guardians know I'm safe. Plus, North's probably worried sick," Bunny smirked. Jack gave a confused expression, not knowing about Bunny's job as a guardian.

E. Aster Bunnymund was back. He had his weapons back, he had his straps back on, and he was giant again. He could feel his energy rising inside him, making him strong and powerful once again. He stood tall and proud as he breathed in the fresh scent of winter, his chest rising.

Jack's eyes grew big. He gaped at the sight of sun shining over Bunny's proud form. The sun light made the Pooka's fur shine a beautiful silver-blue. His tummy fluttered and his knees buckled.

"Crikey!" Bunny caught Jack just in time, and swooped him up bridal style. "Don't worry, Frostbite, I got ya,"

Jack smiled and snuggled into Bunny's strong arms. "Oh, my knight in shining fur!" Jack joked. Dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Bunny sarcastically laughed, making Jack snicker.

Bunny ran his fingers through Jack's white hair and ruffled the hair. He looked at his fingers to see blood. He remembered about Jack's injury and moved his mouth over to lick at Jack's wound.

Jack giggled and winced. He was greatly enjoying the attention, but he just noticed the sting of his injury. He waited for Bunny to finish cleaning him before pulling back and laughing softly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and held his staff in his hand. He snuggled into Bunny's neck, feeling completely at ease in his big bunny's arms. "Thanks, Cottontail,"

The Pooka grinned at the nickname. He kissed Jack's cheek before stomping on the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Jack asked. He looked down to see a tunnel open up. "No way!"

"Still wondering how I get my googies everywhere?"

Before the youth could say anything, Bunny jumped in his tunnel. The portal closed and a pink daisy popped out of the snow covered ground.

* * *

**i wanted this chapter to have a lighter mood compared to the last one. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack laughed as he clung to Bunny's back. He rode on the Pooka's back, allowing Bunnymund to race through his tunnels on his four paws. Bunny ran fast, his hips whipping back and forth. His shoulders would roll, making his twist like a wave.

When Jack and Bunny fell through the portal, Jack gasped. The teen's magic eyes could see the greatest roller coaster he would never get the chance to ride in a real carnival. He begged Bunny to let him ride on his back like a horse.

Bunny's smug response, "Only if I get ta ride ya later," It sounded so much more clever in his head, but he figured it didn't matter since Jack was a teenager. Teenagers these days have one-way-too many sexual innuendos.

Jack frowned, his response was meek, "I can try giving you a piggy back ride, but I don't know If I can hold your weight. Sorry, Cottontail," Jack said with a wince, not wanting to make the rabbit feel insulted, or fat.

Bunnymund gaped at Jack. This kid was thinking about Piggy Back Rides! The rabbit couldn't believe his big ears. Jack was so naïve, he felt slightly ashamed for trying to be so vulgar as to suggest having sex with him.

Bunny nodded. He was very reluctant to let Jack ride on his back. It worked really well for both of them. Jack was loving the wind whipping past his face, ruffling his snow white hair. The tunnels felt like they went on forever. He never wanted this ride to end, in truth he felt free.

Bunny huffed, he was becoming addicted to the rush he was getting. His green eyes dilated, his muscles burned in his arms, legs, and his chest, and the strength he felt in each thrust as he kicked off the walls of his tunnels was amazing. The rabbit's confidence was rising again and he smirked.

Jack laughed and hollered in complete joy. He was having so much fun, he felt like a criminal. He wondered if there was price that he wasn't paying for all this joy. Jack fell into a trance of thought. Why did he have these ice powers? Why was he able to see the Easter Bunny and the Boogeyman?

He scrunched his face in frustration. He really wanted answers about himself. Jack worried that maybe he was some kind of alien like Bunny. He started thinking of crazy Si-Fi explanations.

_Aliens have planted a micro-chip in my brain! No wait, I was qualified for a scientific experiment, and I was mutated into Iceman! Hang on a minute! I'm actually a god that was dropped from Olympus! Oh wait, I'm actually a baby sent to earth before a planet blew up!_

Jack let out a mighty cry of happiness.

"I'm Superman!" Jack shouted as he broke out of his thoughts. Leave it to Jack to find the positive in this crazy situation. Jack didn't know why he had ice powers, but just knowing he did and it wasn't a dream, made him feel more like _**Jack**_ then whoever the lonely little child was at home.

Bunny could feel Jack's energy radiate off him. He knew his fur had frosted over with all the excitement the boy was expressing. Bunnymund wasn't against Jack's honest reactions, but all this shouting was irritating Bunny's ears. Bunny's good hearing couldn't handle Jack's loud cries.

With a grumble, Bunny took a sharp left turn making the boy above jerk. Jack gulped as he clung tightly to Bunny's fur. The sharp turn nearly gave Jack a heart attack, he thought he was going to fall off, and falling off at these high speeds could brake necks. Jack clung close to Bunny, and remained quiet. Praying to Santa Claus for a miracle, he wanted to survive the rest of this ride.

Bunny smirked smugly when his plan worked. He got Jack quiet. Did he feel bad about the way he did it? Nope. He would never really let anything bad happened to Jack, that he was going to see through. He just couldn't help being his old grandpa-grouch self and shutting the kid up so he could get some peace. Was that so much for an old man to ask for?

The rest of the trip finished quietly. Jack was grinning from ear to ear when the ride finished. Bunny crouched down allowing Jack to climb off his back. The teenager wobbled on his feet, he nearly fell over, but Bunny was there again to catch him.

"Are ya doin' this on purpose, mate?" Bunny asked as he picked Jack up bridal style. "Or do ya jus' like it when I hold ya?"

"I-I just-"

"Lika' princess?"

Jack's jaw dropped. He closed his mouth a second later and smirked. He raised a dark brow and eyed Bunny suspiciously.

"Did you just throw my joke right back at me?" Jack referred to calling Bunny a "knight in shining fur.'

"You're not the only one that can be funny," Bunny smirked and dropped Jack back on his feet.

Jack caught himself by waving his arms to balance himself. Bunny chuckled at him and stomped his foot on the ground. A hole above their heads opened and Jack inhaled the scent of cookies, before one fell on his head.

"Ow!" Jack blushed, the cookie didn't really hurt, it just happened to hit a tender area.

Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and held him close as he jumped through the opening. The portal closed automatically, leaving another daisy.

Jack looked around the room he was in. There was a big chimney fire and the room arched upwards. There were elves in pointy hats running around, a few eating cookies. One elf was looking at the daisy with a sad look on his face because his cookie fell in the tunnels.

Jack pulled away from Bunny when his icy blue eyes caught sight of the globe. He made his way across the room to get a closer look at the massive object with dots of yellow light.

"What is that?" Jack asked in awe.

"That's the Globe of Faith!" Answered a loud deep voice. Jack looked over to the source of the voice.

Santa Claus walked into the room in red clothing and big black boots stomping past scurrying elves. He looked very big and intimidating. Jack took a step back. He wasn't sure if Santa knew anything about him, since he watched when you were sleeping, and he knows when you're awake. He saw everything!

"W-Wow, Santa Claus, huh?" Jack said, trying to play it cool and not reveal that he was indeed intimidated.

"Jack Frost," North said with a loud rumble, "I see, you are in my home!"

"Whoa, easy mate! Jack saved me," Bunny moved in front of Jack and acted as a barrier. North simply shoved Bunny to the side as he got close. Jack tried to keep his cool, he held his staff tightly in his hand seeking comfort.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, if Santa was doing so was he, "I rescued Bunny! How do you know my name!?"

"Because you are on Naughty list!" Santa yelled louder, "You hold record!" They both remained silent for a moment.

Jack didn't have enough time to retort before he was picked up and kissed on both his cheeks. Bunny's mouth hung opened as he watched his fellow guardian give Jack a papa bear hug. Jack's face was priceless. Bunny grinned, enjoying the positive turn, and the way Jack's confused face looked squished against North's bearded chin.

"But now you are on Nice list since you save Bunny," North let go of Jack, who wobbled a bit. Bunny debated catching Jack, but instead he let him fall on his rump.

"Umf!" Jack breathed. He pouted and slowly rose back to his feet. He smirk at Bunny.

"Why didn't you catch me, Cottontail?" Jack asked and leaned on his staff, "Don't wanna sweep me off my feet anymore?" Jack teased.

Bunny feigned disappointment. His ears drooped, and he made his way to Jack's side. He looked into Jack's eyes apologetically and said, "Sorry, mate. Let me make it better,"

Jack let out a squeak when the Pooka's paws began rubbing and squeezing his ass. Jack couldn't believe it. Bunny was trying to 'cop a field' in front of Santa Claus and his elves. _And... are those yeti?_

Bunny would never EVER admit out loud to ANYONE that he got easily jealous. First off, he didn't like how Jack had so much faith in Santa Claus and Christmas miracles. Miracles can happen on Easter too! Second, the way Jack stared at North with those big blue eyes, he could see all that childhood faith was still so strong in the teenager. Third and finally, did North really have to kiss him!?

After a moment, Bunny regained his strong serious poise again. He looked to North and gave him a nod.

"That's right, mate. Jack Frost here," Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders like they were best chums, " saved my life from Pitch Black," Bunny said very proudly.

Jack's heart fluttered and he looked up at Bunny with appreciation and love. He felt so good about himself, and the ice powers he use to fear having. He stood straighter next to Bunny and gave North a confident smile.

Nicholas St. North blushed. Red as a cherry. He was so happy to hear of Jack's heroics, but he couldn't help noticing the way his fellow guardian and young Jack were acting like lovers.

"I see, and has also done. How does expression go?" North held his chin in thought, "Ah, yes! Jack has also done make you, Bunny, 'fall head over heels?"

Bunny frowned. How did North figure them out already? Bunny guessed he was being too obvious. After all, it was unusual for Bunny to be close to anyone other than his fellow guardians. Jack blushed, and bit his bottom blue lip to keep from grinning. He was happy they were being obvious. He wanted the world to know.

"Huh!?" Jack gasped and made a face.

"What?" Bunny and North asked at the same time. They turned their attention to Jack.

"If I told people back at Burgess that I'm dating the Easter Bunny," Jack wrapped his arm around Bunny's waist, "And I told them about my powers. Do you think they would put my story in some cheap tabloid magazine. You know, the kind nobody reads because the head lines are like something that follows,"

"Big foot marries mountain man,"

"Loch ness monster fights giant squid in Lake Michigan,"

"The governor of state is really an alien,"

"Ours would probably be like, Local college student with ice powers dates the Easter Bunny, with bonus the Easter Bunny is an alien!"

Bunny gaped at Jack. He honestly couldn't predict Jack. The teenager was energetic, positive, and a complete weirdo.

"If we get a picture on the cover of that tabloid, I hope it's next to Nessie. I would want nothing more," Jack whispered in high hopes.

North nodded. Now he knew what to get Jack for Christmas.

"Aye Yeti! I need to call off search parties! Get Yetis back to work on Christmas preparations, and tell Tooth and Sandy the good news!" Santa went to the control table near the Globe of Faith. He pulled and twisted a lever before pushing it in. Aurora lights flashed out the sky light and into the still bright sky.

"Search parties?" Bunnymund asked, slightly concerned, "Ya gumbies didn't need ta call out a search party for me. Especially so close ta Christmas,"

"What do you mean?" North hissed, "We were worried!" North shouted. The large man didn't hide his worry for his friend. He expressed his every emotion in his fairing arms.

"I thought you badly hurt! Or worse, dead! I search for you in sleigh, but Yetis say 'No!' They say 'I stay here and work, they go search for Bunny.' I stay, and I work, and I worry for friend," North's rumbled voice made Bunny swallow a lump.

Aster Bunnymund didn't know what to say. He was so touched, but he felt guilty for causing so much trouble. North knew the rabbit wouldn't know what to say, he understood his friend's proud attitude. North forgot his worry and was happy to see Bunny safe. He walked over and patted Bunny's arm roughly, but with affection.

"I am very glad to see you safe," North's voice changed to a happy squeal, "And twitterpated," North could barely hold in a laugh. Bunny's hears drooped as he gasped. His face heated up under his fur and turned to glare at his fellow guardian. He growled, not believing he was called, "twitterpated."

Jack covered his mouth with his hand and tried to hold in a laugh. Bunny noticed Jack's eyes wrinkling at the corners. He glared and dared Jack to laugh at him because of North's comment. North was already boasting with hoots of laughter. He was going to enjoy teasing Bunny about his new relationship status.

Jack burst. His laughs rang out with North's in the globe room. Jack began falling over with tears in his eyes, he fell against North and they clung to each other laughing at Bunny.

Toothiana was darting back and forth in her Tooth Palace giving her commands to her Baby Teeth and getting updates from her fairy search parties. She was surely losing feathers with all her great worry. Her violet eyes caught sight of the aurora lights. She flew as fast as she could to the North Pole. Half way through her trip, she met up with Sanderson.

Sandy tried to stay positive as he delivered his gold sand to sleeping children. He felt so guilty he couldn't catch Bunny before he fell through the portal. North had promised to send search parties for Bunny, Toothy inspired to do the same with her fairies.

He knew they could handle the situation, but it didn't stop him from looking through alleyways, streets and towns for the hare. His honey eyes looked up to the dark sky, where he was searching and delivering, when the lights appeared in glorious hues of blue, green, pink, and so many more colors.

Sandy knew something good was going on. It could only mean that, he dared not think the worst. He made his signature airplane and rode it to the North Pole. As he was nearly to the Pole, he caught sight of Tooth. He moved his plane to fly beside her and they smiled at each other.

They both felt positive as they neared North's workshop. Bunny was okay! He had to be, they're guilty hearts couldn't handle anything terrible. As they neared the sky window, they could hear Bunny's gruff voice yell in fury.

Both fairies frowned. Sandy's plane changed into a cloud of sand. Tooth and her fairies flew closer to the Sandman. They couldn't see what was happening in the globe room. When they cautiously moved to look inside, they zipped away from the window as puffs of colored smoke exploded and rose out into the air.

Tooth and Sandy shared confused and worried glances. They had enough of worry. They nodded to each other with determined faces and they flew into the globe room to find out what had happened.

North and Jack were hugging each other tightly. They stared wide eyed, lips pulled thin, at a very angry Easter Bunny. The both looked shaken by the explosions thrown threateningly close to where they were dying with laughter.

Bunnymund stuck out his finger, ready to point out his complaints. Before he could get a word out, he was tackled by colorful cool feathers. He choked back a surprised cry as the Tooth Fairy squeezed the air out of his lungs with incredibly strong arms.

"Tooth!" Bunny called out to the fairy queen. Toothiana looked up at Bunny and immediately let go. Bunny breathed and smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but he was tackled by gold sand from behind.

"Sandy!" Bunny called. Tooth smiled and moved in for another hug, and the two fairies incased Bunny in a huggle fest. Meanwhile, Jack and North were back to giggling at the cutesy image. Bunny moved his ears backwards aggressively and glared, shutting up the giggling men.

"I'm glad you're safe," Tooth said with obvious relief. Sanderson smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks, mate," Bunny said to both and smiled.

* * *

**i wanted a happy reunion**


	9. Chapter 9

***please make sure you can handle the mature content below***

**jack and bunny totally do it!**

* * *

The two fairies had left the North pole to continue their jobs, leaving with big smiles now that their fellow guardian is safe. North handed each a bag of cookies and wished them a good afternoon. Jack tried his best not to show his teeth again, not wanting Tooth to pull on his lips so she could view his pearly white teeth, and he politely waved them off.

Later that evening, Bunnymund paced back and forth in North's personal office. He held onto Pitch Black's Book of Shadows. He read through it and confirmed his suspicions.

"Says 'ere that sunlight brakes any unfinished spells," Bunny said to North. North nodded and watched the Pooka read on. He wondered why the rabbit was reading their enemies book rather than rolling in the sheets with his boyfriend.

"Bunny, stop reading," North began, "You can read Book of Shadows later. Go relax with Jack in guest bedroom," North walked up to his friend and took the book. He pushed Bunny out of his office.

"Jack's probably sleeping," Bunny tried to argue. He was fascinated by the book and wanted to know about what it held inside. North shook his head and kept the old book out of read.

"No! This book causes trouble," North placed a firm grip on Bunny's shoulder and looked at him, "You go make love with Jack, and I will go put book in my enchanted case," North shut his door before the Pooka could argue further.

Bunnymund glared at North's door. He thought over what his fellow guardian had told him and blushed. He really did want to have sex with Jack. He concluded that North knew best and went to Jack. He entered one of the guest rooms and found the teen laying down, wide awake.

"What's up, Cottontail?" Jack asked staring at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head, his staff was leaning against the wall.

"Jus' wanted ta see your face," Bunny replied. He closed the door behind him and walked into the room. Jack nodded his head to let Bunny know he accepted the answer. The rabbit sat on the edge of the bed and faced the teenager.

Jack couldn't sleep. He felt uncomfortable in someone else's home, so he was happy to see Bunny enter the room. Jack sat up and crawled next to Bunny.

"I can't sleep," Jack confessed, he looked away from Bunny to watch the door. Bunny smiled at him and brushed back Jack's white hair with his padded fingers.

"How about I put you ta sleep?" Bunny said in a low and husky voice. Jack furrowed his brows in thought about what Bunny was offering. Jack looked at Bunny and could see his eyes dilated and changed to a dark green color.

The ice wielder could tell the Pooka wanted him. He opened his mouth and quietly moved his face into Bunny's personal space. Bunny could feel Jack's cold breath blow against his face. He closed the gap and kissed him softly. Jack bent his legs underneath and sat on his heels.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and deepened the kiss. He was the first one to let out a moan, muffled by the kiss. The Pooka gripped Jack's waist and tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. He brushed his tongue against Jack's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Jack opened his mouth and sucked on Bunny's tongue, tasting him. Bunny lashed his tongue out in Jack's mouth, trying to dominate him. To his surprise, Jack responded by fighting back. Their tongues battled and the youth could feel drool running down the side of his chin. He moaned at the tingling sensation he got on his tongue and pulled away, panting lightly.

Bunny could see Jack's eyes dilate and brighten. They looked wild and hungry. Bunny pushed Jack against the bed an crawled on top of him. He pressed their bodies close and pressed his wet nose against Jack's cold nose. Jack smiled at the kiss.

"Bunny," Jack said, Bunny pulled away and looked at him. "I'm ready. I-I know it's sounds like we're rushing, but trust me. I'm really, REALLY ready to go all way," Jack blushed.

Bunny grinned and nodded his head. He was ready to take Jack and claim his body. He brushed the frost that gathered around Jack's cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm also ready, mate," Bunny replied. He leaned in and kissed Jack passionately. He massaged their lips together and moaned. Jack arced his back against Bunny's lips. He felt soft furry paws snake under his hoodie and caress his pale skin.

"Oh," Jack moaned. He buried his fingers into Bunny's fur and scratched the skin on the rabbit's back. Bunnymund curved his back and purred loudly. Jack could feel Bunny's chest rumble against his own. He smiled at the sensation.

Bunny buried his face into the crook of Jack's neck. He inhaled Jack's fresh scent of winter air and twitched his whiskers. Jack giggled as the rabbit's whiskers tickled him. He eyed one of the fluffy long ears with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bunny kissed Jack's pale skin. He made obvious kissing noises on every spot and savored Jack's taste, he followed his kisses with a sharp nip. He felt Jack flinch and smirked.

"A-Ah," Jack cried out in surprise. He shivered as he felt Bunny's teeth pinch his skin. Jack enjoyed the new physical treat. He grabbed Bunny's ear and kissed the tip before he put the tip into his mouth and sucked.

Bunny sucked in a breath, his ear felt good in his boyfriend's mouth. He blushed under his fur and nudged Jack's head to expose more neck. The Pooka continued his work on leaving nips on the teen's neck, then Bunny started sucking the blood through Jack's cold skin. Jack let out another cry from the new sensation, allowing Bunny's ear to leave his mouth.

Jack started grinding up against Bunny's torso. All the attention he was receiving on his neck was making the blood rush to his groin. He continued to scratch Bunny's back, moving his fingers lower. Bunny grunted as Jack moved his hips beneath him. The Pooka growled and kissed his lover hungrily.

Jack moaned loudly in his mouth. He pushed his knee against Bunny's groin earning a grunt and felt something poke his thigh. Jack moaned and forced Bunnymund to lay down on his back.

Jack positioned himself and Bunny in a 69, Jack on top. The young man watched as his boyfriend's dick grew out of it's sheath. He gripped the pink flesh and the first thing he noticed was the heat.

"Your dick is a hot rod, Bunny," Jack observed. He eyed the soft pink flesh in his pale hand. Bunny groaned at Jack's comment. He spared the youth a response and went straight to unbuttoning Jack's pants.

Aster Bunnymund pulled down Jack Frost's pants and his eyes widened at the sight of Jack's big manhood. Bunny blushed and removed the brown pants, revealing a pale rump, and letting his boyfriend hang near his face.

Jack sighed with relief, his pants were getting too tight. The blue hood fell over Jack's head as the youth leaned over to take Bunnymund's dick into his cold mouth. Jack shivered at the sweet taste of his boyfriend's hot flesh. Bunny grunted in pleasure, the teen's mouth felt enjoyably cold. He reached up and groped Jack's butt cheek, earning him a muffled squeak.

Bunny licked Jack's length and found he liked the taste. He continued to lap up the appendage. Jack moaned loudly, his dick felt like it was getting harder. Jack put more of Bunny into his mouth and sucked. Bunny bucked his hips and groaned.

Jack almost gaged. He pulled his mouth away and stroked Bunny's length until it was completely hard. Aster groaned and bucked his hips again. He curled his toes and let out a purr. Jack whined when Bunny stopped licking him.

"Bunny," Jack whined, "Put me in your mouth and suck me," he demanded.

Bunny felt turned on by Jack's bold attitude. He obeyed and took Jack's hard dick into his mouth. He sucked hard and used his tongue to swirl around. Jack took his boyfriend's dick back in his mouth and sucked deeply. He hallowed his cheeks and moaned as his own dick was being suck just as hard.

Jack was the first to throb. He felt his balls tighten and tingle. The teenager blushed knowing he was going to come. Bunny felt his lover's hard on throb against his tongue. He moaned and purred. Jack couldn't take the vibrations adding to his pleasure. He moaned loudly with Bunny's dick still inside him. He came unapologetically into Bunny's mouth and was pleased to hear Bunny swallow.

Bunny swallowed Jack's creamy fluid and pulled the flaccid member out of his mouth, he could taste a hint of ice cream. Bunny's own member pulsed inside Jack's mouth.

"Ah!" Bunny cried out in pleasure and came inside Jack's mouth. The teenager happily swallowed the sweet taste of his boyfriend's cum. Jack pulled his mouth away and panted. Bunny panted as well, his chest matted with sweat.

Jack sat up on Bunny's body and finally noticed he was sticky with sweat. He pulled off his hoodie and his loose t-shirt, and he tossed the articles of clothing to the floor. Jack looked over his shoulder to Bunny and could see the rabbit removing his straps. Jack helped by taking off the straps on the rabbit's feet.

Bunny pulled himself up on the bed. He looked down at his sensitive limp dick and frowned wanting another orgasm. He looked at Jack, who hid under his messy white bangs. The youth peeked at Bunny through his messy bangs and could see Bunny wanted more.

Jack smiled.

"Ready for more, Cottontail?" Jack asked in a teasing tone.

"You bet your arse, bloody show pony!" Bunny grinned confidently. Jack straddled Bunny and kissed him. Bunny pulled him more onto his lap. The teenager kissed his boyfriend deeply before pulling away and looking into green eyes.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"You're going to be submissive, right?"

"…"

"Bunny? It's my first time, and I _really_ wanna be on top,"

"Eh?..."

"What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're a virgin?"

Jack blushed, his cheeks frosted over in embarrassment. He didn't like the way Bunny was staring at the floor. He cupped Bunny's face and made the rabbit look at him. Jack made a serious face.

"I'm a virgin, yes. I'm also ready to give it up," Jack said.

Bunny hesitated a bit, he looked into Jack's bright icy blue eyes. He nervously twitched his ears. He was glad to hear that Jack wanted to hand over his virginity. The Pooka was just worried about handing over his anal virginity.

"Jack, I have ta confess something," Bunny replied, "I'm very happy ta know you want your first time with me..."

"But?"

"But I've never been on the receiving end," Bunny admitted and looked down. Jack smiled softly and kissed Bunny's nose. He could understand that the rabbit was just nervous.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered sweetly, "I'm going to take care of you. Just let me have my way, and if you want to stop, I will. I will stop for you, Bunny,"

Bunnymund relaxed. Jack's reassuring words made him feel batter about being penetrated. In fact, he was looking forward to it now. He wanted Jack above him, pounding into his tight ass. He wanted to beg his boyfriend to move faster and harder. Bunny's face heated up underneath his fur, so he rubbed his face against Jack's head.

Jack mentally 'awed.' He laughed softly at the way Bunny was butting heads with him so affectionately. Jack petted Bunny's head and kissed his nose again. He smiled lovingly and was happy to see Bunny smiling back with equal feelings.

Bunny watched the teenager move down towards his ass. He was forced to spread his legs, and his tail was pushed away, revealing his tight ring of muscles. The rabbit whimpered as Jack brushed his finger against him.

Jack felt his dick rise at the sight before him. Bunny was being completely submissive with his legs spread. The look on Bunny's face made his tummy flutter. Bunny lowered his ears nervously, he wanted Jack to hurry up.

Jack sucked on his fingers, making them wet enough to slip into Bunny's entrance without resistance. The second one of his wet fingers touched Bunny's flesh, the Pooka sucked in a surprised breath.

"Aye, mate!" Bunny cried out, "Your fingers are freezing!"

Jack grinned, he slipped his finger in all the way and listened to Bunny let out a long moan. He pumped his finger before slowly adding a second finger.

"Your ass is so hot," Jack said, "It better not melt my fingers,"

Bunnymund growled and let out more moans. He was uncomfortable at first, but soon he was craving the need to be filled. Jack scissor-stretched Bunny's tight entrance and watched Bunny's face for pain.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Nah, jus' feels new,"

Jack nodded and pumped his fingers, rubbing against the slick walls. Jack grinned up at Bunny and added a third finger. He watched his boyfriend arch his back in pleasure.

"Getting wet for me now, Bunny?" Jack teased as he noticed Bunny was indeed getting juicy. Jack would accidently form frost inside that would melt because of Bunny's tight heat.

Jack groaned and could take no more. He took Bunny's slowly rising dick into his mouth and sucked it until it was completely hard. Bunny moaned and looked down to see Jack pull away with a string of saliva.

Jack pumped his won dick to make it hard and ready. He smeared the precum, that beaded out of his slit, around the shaft. He lifted Bunny's hips up and aligned himself, pressing the tip against Bunny's awaiting entrance.

"I'm going to enter you now, ok?" Jack said sounding eager. Bunny nodded his head and blushed. Jack pushed himself inside slowly, keeping an eye on Bunny's face watching it contort in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Relax, Bunny," Jack encouraged.

The Pooka let out a heavy sigh and relaxed against the bed. He closed his eyes and focused on the spine tingling sensations he received. Jack pushed in all the way and Bunny let a whine escape as he was stretched. He groaned and opened his eyes when a cold hand brushed against his warm cheek.

"Jack," Bunny whispered in a husky voice, "Thank you for being gentle with me, mate,"

Jack smiled. He petted Bunny's face and leaned up to kiss the pink nose. He accidently pushed in a bit deeper inside of Bunny.

"It's the least I can do, since you're still by my side, despite certain things," Jack sighed and looked away. Bunny clenched his muscles around Jack's hard member and grinned when he got those icy blues looking back at him.

"I'm stuck with ya like a wet tongue on a frost covered pole," Bunny said and pulled Jack into a kiss. "I'll always be by your side, Frostbite, never doubt that,"

Jack smiled into a second loving kiss with Bunny. He sucked on his bottom lip and savored the taste of carrots, and Bunny's own unique taste.

Jack Frost was ready to pound into the Easter Bunny's ass. He shivered, knowing he was losing his virginity to one of the most iconic holiday characters. He slowly pulled out, leaving only the head inside and thrust back into the awaiting heat. He let out a soulful moan and pulled out again.

Bunnymund grunted in pleasure, his pain had already subsided, he rolled his head back and let out another grunt. Jack gripped onto Bunny's hips and lifted them to get a different angle. He thrust upwards and hit a nerve. Bunny cried out loudly, catching Jack's attention.

"Right there!" Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and curled up against him a bit. He wanted Jack to pound onto his sweet spot. Jack could see the desire in Bunny's green eyes. He grinned.

"Beg me to pound on that spot," Jack demanded and was pleased when Bunny's eyes did all the begging. Bunny was surprised to see this bold side of Jack actually existed, but he was loving every second.

Jack rammed into Bunny's sweet spot every time. He never missed. Bunnymund sank his claws into Jack's shoulders as he held on against his boyfriend's powerful hips. Bunny's fur matted with sweat and frost. Jack was slowly becoming undone, his control on his powers was breaking. He noticed Bunny's fur frost, making him glisten.

"You're b-beautiful," Jack said followed by a loud moan, "Aaahh!"

The Pooka wanted to cry to the moon, he wanted to thank his stars that Jack was in his life, bringing him love and pleasure like he's never known before. Bunny let a few tears slip past his eyes and kissed Jack, muffling the young man's loud cries.

The Pooka's spine tingled along with the tips of his fingers as he each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure. He clenched his ass tighter around Jack's cold member, loving the feeling of being filled. The teenager snapped his hips, wanting to drive his lover crazy. He felt his balls tingle and tighten again.

Jack was ready to finish, he surprised himself by lasting as long as he did, considering he's a virgin. He kissed his lover back, sucking on Bunny's bottom lip. He ground his stomach against Bunny's hard member, wanting the Pooka to finish with him.

The bed creaked, the head board banged against the wall, and before Jack and Bunny knew it, the bed broke. Bunny came throwing his back and screaming Jack's name for everyone to hear. Jack buried his face against the rabbit's chest, he pushed deep inside his boyfriend's ass and came.

Bunny panted as his body trembled like he was out in the cold. His orgasm hit every area of his body, especially his spine. He let out long whines in between his breathing. Jack shook, and panted. His dick throbbed as he rode his orgasm, and his toes curled.

Jack pulled his flaccid dick out of Bunny's swollen anus and settled on the bed. Letting out an easy sigh. He smiled and re-tucked his hands behind his head, ginning like an idiot at the ceiling. Both worked on catching their breaths.

Bunnymund regained his bearings and stopped his whining. He moved on his side, and pressed his hot body against Jack, not minding the way frost collected on his fur. He snuggled close and pressed his wet nose against the teenager's cheek.

"Thank you," Bunny rasped, his throat was as sore as his ass.

"Your welcome," Jack smiled and kissed Bunny's nose, "but I should be the one to thank you,"

"For?"

"For loving me,"

"Your welcome,"

Bunny smiled and purred softly. Jack felt sleep take over, and he yawned, before wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him tight. They both slept in the broken, molding their bodies to fit perfectly against each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Bunnymund was sore. His back side hurt and his fur had splotches of hard dried semen. He growled and scrubbed away at all the stains, Jack was forced out of bed to help Bunny clean areas he couldn't reach.

Jack smiled sleepily. He was having such pleasant dreams about playing in the snow with his boyfriend. Jack stood under the warm water with Bunny, freezing the floor like a frozen lake. He grinned and scrubbed at Bunny's heavy wet fur.

Bunny shivered and started scrubbing Jack's body. He ignored the teenager's sounds of protest and continued to clean. When he was satisfied, he turned off the faucet and shook the water out off his fur before hopping out the shower. Jack laughed and followed, accidently slipping on his ice.

Bunny noticed Jack slip and moved quickly enough to catch him. "How many more times do I have ta catch you, mate?" Bunny asked with smug smirk. He enjoyed watching Jack's face frost with embarrassment. Jack pouted and straighten himself up.

The pouty teen made his way back to the bedroom and dried himself off with a towel. He quickly slipped on his pants. "You know, it could just mean that _you're the catcher_ and _I'm the pitcher_," said Jack with a smirk. Bunny gaped at his young lover before closing his mouth and glaring with a confused expression.

"Hold on a minute," Bunny said catching Jack's attention, "You mean ta tell me ya get your own type of sexual innuendo, but ya don't get mine or Jamie's innuendos!?"

"When did Jamie or you ever bring up any sex-"

"… You a'right, Jack,"

"Oh... Oh gawd... It all makes sense now..."

Bunny watched Jack's face become disturbed with images of his B.F.F. and Cupcake having sexual intercourse. Jack shook his head vigorously before looking at Bunny. He narrowed his eyes and pouted again.

"I can't believe it!" Jack said exasperated, "I'm so stupid sometimes! I couldn't even figure out simple innuendos, have I known you were being sexual, I would have said 'Ride me all you want!" Jack huffed a sigh through his nose and finished dressing.

Bunnymund grinned with amusement. He slipped on his straps and smiled at Jack.

"You're not stupid, Frostbite, ya jus' don't have a dirty mind. That's all." The Pooka held Jack's shoulder in his paw and gave a tender squeeze. Jack smiled and looked at his feet.

"That's not entirely true. I'm mean, sure I don't usually have my head in the gutters, but now and then..."

"Yeah?" Bunny asked, sounding a bit too anxious than he would have liked.

"I read erotic fiction," Jack whispered like he was worried of someone overhearing.

Bunny smiled smugly, he was enjoying Jack's strange behavior. He smacked his boyfriend's ass in a buddy fashion and placed his other hand on his hip. He looked at the young man with a devious expression.

"Is that how you learned ta be such an animal in bed?"

"Ugh! I don't know what got into me!" Jack exclaimed and looked for his staff. He was going to get it off the wall, but Bunny did it for him. "Thanks." Jack smiled and took his staff back in his hand.

Bunny nodded and grabbed Jack's free hand, leading him out the guest room. Jack blushed and wiggled his hand loose from Bunny's grip. The rabbit frowned until the teenager laced their fingers back together.

"Sex really brings the animal out of ya," Bunny said and squeezed at Jack's hand.

"I guess it does bring out a whole new side of me, I didn't know even existed!"

"Next time we have sex, I'm on top and I'll show ya the wild animal in me,"

Jack smirked and eyed Bunny with an amused expression. He couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping his cold blue lips. Bunny narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You are not a wild animal," Jack began, "You are a sweet, loyal, and cute pet bunny. More specifically, _my pet bunny_,"

"How am I your pet?"

"Well let's see," the teen made a considerate expression, "you've stayed by my side since the night I took you home, I fed you carrots, and I rescued you from a cage," Jack stated smugly, "I even named you,"

"I came with the name and ya fed me one time!"

"Just admit it, Cottontail. The reason you were so accepting to summit to me is because you're my pet and I'm the master," Jack teased, "Maybe next time we can play with bondage," Jack finished with a wink.

Bunnymund was beyond flustered. He wanted to deny what Jack was saying, but he knew the kid was probably right. He growled at his young lover and threatened to reach for his boomerang. Jack yelped and ran away in a fit of giggles, his feet leaving frosty foot prints in a bee line.

The Pooka sighed. He couldn't predict Jack, and figured he never would completely figure him out, but Jack had said Bunny belonged to him. Bunny was confident that meant Jack was trying to establish a long term relationship, and that made him very happy.

**Christmas day... **

Jack Frost made it snow in Burgess. He loved making blizzards, and he encouraged lot's of kids to play snowball fights. He was enjoying Christmas day, and couldn't wait for Bunny to arrive at his apartment that night like he had promised.

Jack was sad to leave the North Pole, and he was miserable the first couple of days that Bunny had left him, after taking him back home. Jack made Bunny swear on Easter Sunday to return on Christmas to which the rabbit had agreed.

Jack walked home, brushing off snow from playing with Jamie and Sophie Bennett at the park. He was happy to see Jamie, and exchange presents. He couldn't wait to get chummy with him in class as soon as Christmas break was over.

The winter boy removed his shoes as he entered his apartment and grinned at his surprise gift near his Christmas tree. It was a large box with red wrapping paper and finished off with a big golden bow.

North had delivered Jack's present late on purpose. He didn't want the young man to see him set up the surprise. Bunny had sneakily taken the shoe box from Jack's apartment and gave it to North who was happy to see a shoe box full of Jack's letters to Santa. The big man smiled as he read through the letters and his bright blue eyes twinkled with inspiration.

Jack read the tag that fell to the side of the tall gift. It read to Jack Frost, from Santa finished with a heart. Jack smiled and shook his head at the big man's antics. He eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the large box to see two big fluffy ears.

Jack laughed and tore the box in half allowing Bunnymund to walk out. Bunny wore a cute white collar with blue snowflakes stitched in for decoration.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Bunny said as he stepped away from the box and embraced his young love.

"Merry Christmas, Bunny," Jack said into his bunny's fluffy chest. He hugged back tightly, his heart fluttering with happiness.

"Here," Bunny said slightly pulling away to give Jack a second gift. Jack removed the silver wrapping paper, and looked up at Bunny with excited eyes. "It's the tabloid you wanted. All of us put it together, and by us I mean North, Sandy, Tooth, and the yetis," Bunny smiled.

"Our picture," Jack gasped, looking at the cover pictures, "It's right next to Nessie! We're sharing the cover page with the Loch Ness monster!" Jack grinned with excitement and flipped through the pages. He was grateful for all the hard work his new friends put in.

"Oh!" Jack gasped and reached into his pocket, "Look at what Jamie got me,"

"Better not be better than my gift," Bunny grumbled to himself full of jealousy. Jack grinned and showed off his new pen. Bunny eyed the object and had to admit, it was nice looking fountain pen. "A'right, it's nice."

Jack pocketed the gift before kissing Bunny's wet nose. The rabbit's nose twitched and he leaned in to sniff Jack's face, moving his head down to the teen's neck and twitching his whiskers. Jack giggled.

"That tickles! Ha ha, stop it!" Jack squealed and noticed he made a girly sound. Bunny smirked at the teenager's embarrassment.

"So, wanna play with your new friend?" Bunny asked as he wiggled his brows. Jack grinned and bit his bottom lip as he nodded a 'yes.'

They laced their fingers together and walked to Jack's bedroom. Jack's room was cold, making Bunny shiver slightly. He sat on the bed and waited for Jack to finish putting away his gifts. Jack opened a drawer and pulled out a small box from his desk. He handed the small gift to his bunny and waited for the rabbit to opened it.

Bunny took the present in his paws and opened the lid. He looked inside and found a name tag in the shape of an Easter egg. Bunny's full name was engraved in the tag on one side and on the other was Jack's full name followed by an address.

"I thought it would be funny," Jack said with a bright grin.

"I love it," Bunny smiled and pulled Jack onto his lap. Jack attached the tag onto the collar.

Bunnymund kissed Jack deeply, he placed his hand on the back of the youth's head to pull him in closer. The winter boy moaned and sucked on the Pooka's bottom lip. They kissed each other until they couldn't breathe. Bunny butted Jack with his head and purred when his boyfriend petted him.

* * *

**this is the final chapter. phew. I'm ready to end this stroy.**

**Thanks to all who enjoyed the read. You've given me the muse to write. love Transit~**


End file.
